Cookie Dough
by CSIvHP11
Summary: Cleena family fluff in the kitchen. IYOTP


**Warehouse 13  
Cleena**

_Imagine Person A of your OTP making cupcakes (or some other baked good) with their young child(ren). Person B sneaks into the kitchen and begins stealing bits of batter/dough. A food fight ensues._

"What's next?" Leena asked the girl sitting on the counter.

The girl thought for a moment, her face scrunched up, then gave her mother a hesitating look. "Stir?"

Leena smiled. "Good girl. Now, we stir. What do we use to stir?"

The girl grinned, Claudia's grin, and pointed at the mixer across the counter. The bowl that went with the mixer sat next to the girl and held the ingredients to make Leena's secret cookies.

"Would you like to carry the bowl to the mixer?"

The girl nodded and giggled. She picked the bowl up, her face set in concentration. After a moment, she looked around her, trying to figure out a way to move to the mixer.

Leena solved that problem when she picked the girl up and walked to the machine.

"Alright, Ella, I need to put the bowl in," Leena said when she had put the girl down.

"Otay, Mama," Ella said. She held the bowl up, her arms drooping under the weight.

Leena quickly took the bowl from her, and slid it into its slot on the mixer.

"Please, cn'I press?" Ella asked. Her eyes were wide as she waited for the answer. Leena smiled, and ran a hand over the girl's curls.

"Of course you can."

Ella cheered, then pressed the correct button, her hand guided by Leena's.

"How longs they gunna be?" Ella questioned as she watched the dough form.

"After they finish mixing, they have to bake for twenty minutes."

The girl nodded sagely. "Oh, otay."

She watched the mixing ingredients until Leena turned the mixer off.

"Eat?" Ella prompted.

"Not yet. We have to bake them first, you know that," Leena said.

"No, eat," the girl pressed. Leena rolled her eyes. Pete and Claudia weren't the best role models when it came to food.

"If you eat it now, no cookies later."

Ella's head tilted to one side as she weighed her options. Leena was, once again, struck with how much, even with her caramel skin and curly hair, Ella looked like Claudia.

"Cookies!" Ella declared, throwing her arms up.

"Good decision."

Leena turned away to pull the cookie sheet out of the cabinet. Ella watched her until her mommy walked into the kitchen with Timmy, her big brother, on her back.

Claudia held a finger over her mouth. Ella nodded and copied the gesture.

Claudia pulled the bowl free of the mixer, then ducked behind the island in the center of the kitchen. Ella couldn't help but giggle.

Leena turned around and smirked.

"Where's the bowl, Ella?" she asked.

Ella lifted her hands up and shrugged. "Don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Nah-uh."

Leena walked to stand in front of her.

"Do you want your cookies?"

Ella's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Then where's the dough?"

Claudia peeked over the island, and shook her head. Ella slapped her hands over her mouth. Leena smirked when she heard her son giggle.

"Okay then," Leena said with an exaggerated sigh. "No cookies."

"NO!" Ella and Timmy said at the same time. Timmy slid around the island and attached to Leena's legs.

"I want cookies, Mama," Timmy said.

"Cookies, cookies!" Ella chanted.

"I can't make any cookies without the dough," Leena told them. "It's too bad neither of you knows where it is."

"Mommy has it!" Timmy exclaimed, Ella nodded along. "Mommy has it!"

"Sold out for cookies," Claudia sighed as she stood up, and placed the bowl on the counter.

"Love you, Mommy," Timmy grinned at her.

"I am sure you do." Claudia stuck her tongue out at her son.

"Really, Claudia?" Leena sighed, but couldn't protest too much as their children giggled.

Claudia just stuck her tongue out at her too.

"Mommy! Bake!" Ella cried, pointing at the cookie sheet in Leena's hand.

"Okay, we can bake the cookies now," Claudia relented.

The kids cheered and Claudia walked around the island. She wrapped her arms around Leena from behind.

"They sold me out," she whispered into her wives ear.

"They always do for cookies," Leena replied as she sprayed the cookie sheet.

Claudia hummed her agreement.

The family set to work organizing the small drops of dough on the sheet. Leena bent down to put the cookies in the oven.

When she turned back around, she was met by a face full of flour. She spluttered a bit, and brushed of as much of it as she could.

When she turned to her family, they were all pointing at someone else.

Claudia, of course, had flour all over her hand.

Leena smirked, and stalked towards her wide.

"You are a wonderful role model," she said.

Claudia grinned and her head fell to one side. "I know."

Leena stopped when she was just inches from Claudia, then reached around her, grabbed an egg, and smashed it open in ginger hair.

Claudia squawked, and jumped away from her. Her hand lifted to the back of her head. She grimaced at what she felt.

"And I'm the bad influence?" she grumbled.

"You know you are," Leena replied.

Claudia's retort was cut back when they were suddenly pelted with chocolate chips. They turned in tandem to their children.

Timmy was trying to hold a straight face, while Ella was hiding behind her hands.

"Okay, you two asked for it," Claudia said, advancing on the children.

-oOo-

"Well, the kids are flour free and in bed," Claudia groaned as she walked into hers and Leena's room that night. She held a small plate covered in cookies.

"So you took the rest of the cookies?" Leena questioned as she took one.

"Not the rest of them. Maybe half of them."

Leena shook her head, then leaned forward to kiss Claudia's cheek.

"You still have egg in your hair. Go take a shower."

"Care to join me?"

Leena just looked at her for a moment, then smirked and started to take her shirt off.


End file.
